Harry Potter and a whole new power
by spijkey87
Summary: Harry thinks that Snape is not all bad after he killed the headmaster. he starts a quest to look for snape and finds a group of people that are willing to help him kill the dark lord. this will be a snape mentor story. snape will guide harry together with the avengers. No slash
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters in this story and make any money out of it.**

**Chapter One,**

**Goodbye!**

Harry Potter is just a boy, or not! He is definitely is not a normal teenager. Harry Potter is a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and beginning his 7th year next September. His last year was somewhat of a disaster, what with Snape killing Dumbledore and all. But other than that is wasn't all bad. He got to know his headmaster a little more. Harry had always looked up to the old man, he saw the headmaster like a grandfather. Now he regretted that he didn't have the chance to tellhim. He was gone and he would never come back, there was not much that Harry knew of the headmaster, but he knew he could not come back - the _Avada Kedavra _made sure of that.

Snape - it was all Snape's fault. That bastard killed him without remorse. Or was there something else? The sound of Dumbledore's voice... It wasn't right. Dumbledore had pleaded with Snape. But it didn't sound like pleading for his life. It was a nag for Harry, 3 days into the holidays, and every second of the day he thought about it.

'I got to find Snape. I will wrench the answer out of him,' thought Harry, 'But Hermione and Ron - What to do about them? I told them I would take them on the hunt for horcruxes. 'No I can't do that. Besides I'm not looking for them.'

Harry looked to the repaired alarm clock on his desk. 3.00. He threw his blanket off and got out of bed, quickly dressing and walked out of his room. Silently he walked down the stairs and stood in front of the cupboard under the stairs - his old bedroom, but now there were locks on them. Harry got out a key he had made at school and opened the locks. There it was - his trunk. It was full of his magical stuff. He pulled his trunk out of the cupboard and took it upstairs.

He opened his trunk, pulled out his wand, invisibility cloak, broom, backpack, some clothes and some parchment. He quickly wrote a note to both of his friends:

_Hermione,_

_I'm going away for a while, to find myself again._

_Please don't worry too much I'll be okay._

_Keep Ron safe for me, I will be seeing you soon for our little "adventure"._

_Keep smart._

_Love,_

_Harry._

_Ron,_

_Heey mate just to let you know I'll be away for a while for myself._

_Surely you'll understand, and don't worry to much._

_I'll be fine. See you soon and keep Hermione safe._

_Greets,_

_Harry._

He opened Hedwig's cage and took the snowy white owl on his shoulder. He grabbed his backpack and went downstairs. In the kitchen, he wrote a note to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia.

_Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia,_

_I'm gone forever and will no longer call this place home, so the blood wards will no longer be in place and therefore you will be in danger. I suggest you to leave and get out of the country._

_I'm grateful that you kept me in for all these years, even if you hated to have had me._

_Harry. _

He turned around and walked out of the door. In the front garden, he turned his head to the owl on his shoulder. "Hedwig, please go to Ron's house to give them the letters. Hermione will be there as well," said Harry. He was going to miss his owl. Hedwig nibbled his ear and took off.

Harry grabbed his firebolt and cloak and also took off. He hovered over the house for a last look at number 4 Privet Drive. He saw a glowing orb around the house, and then it crumbled. 'There are the blood wards going,' he thought, turned around, and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two,**

**Good morning Avengers**

'Sir, it's getting rather late. Wouldn't it be better to go to sleep?." said JARVIS, always the worrying type. "Nope," said Tony, "Simply too much to do. The Mark 7 won't be building itself right."

"No sir, but tomorrow morning there will be a meeting with Director Fury," said the A.I , "And I thought you would want to be good and awake."

"I'm almost done," said Tony, "Just a minute, Mom." Sometimes he was worse than Pepper, but then again he and Pepper were always doing what's best for him and supported him in any way. "Aaaah see it's done JARVIS," said Tony, satisfied. He turned away from his working bench and walked to the door. "JARVIS please do the paint job," said Tony. "Of course, Sir, the usual colours?," asked JARVIS. "Good night JARVIS," said Tony. Sometimes the A.I. was to sarcastic for his own good.

Next morning he regretted working till late in the night, the alarm clock showed 7.00. "Sir you must get up," sounded JARVIS, "You have a meeting in 2 hours."

"Yeah yeah," said Tony sleepily, and got out of bed.

Half an hour later, Tony stood in his lab at Stark Tower. "JARVIS, is the Mark 7 ready for his first test round?," asked Tony. "Yes sir, but I advise you to take it easy, and take the Mark 5 with you," said the A.I. Ten minutes later, Tony was in his new suit on his way to the location of the S.H.I.E.L.D aircraft.

"Good morning, Avengers, sorry to disrupt your daily lives, but we have a more important matter at hand," said Fury, "There seems to be a bit of trouble in England with murders and nobody has claimed responsibility. Only last week there have already been 236 unsolved murders. I need you guys to check it out, and find out who we're dealing with. Any questions?"

Steve stood up and asked, "Sir, why do we have to solve these murders? Aren't the authorities responsible for that?"

"Yes Captain, they are, but seen as they haven't made any progress in the last 6 months," said Fury, "We are supposed to do this. You're scheduled to leave in 50 minutes. Take the airplane to London and find out. But you are supposed to do it without suits. Yes Doctor Banner?" asked the Director. "Well," said Bruce, "I don't think it's a good idea for me to go. You know... because of 'the other guy'."

"Well Doctor, other guy or not you are necessary for this mission," said Fury. "Any other questions? No.. Then I wish you a happy mission!"

50 minutes later they were in the airplane to London. Unlike last time they were on a mission, they knew each other and now they were a team. So Bruce talked to Tony about a project they had been working on for the last 3 months. Steve was talking to Natasha about her missions while Thor and Clint were sitting silently on their chairs, trying to get some sleep before the mission.

Two hours later, they were on the airport in London, walking towards the exit and checking out there ride to the hotel, where they were debriefed on their mission.

The debriefing wasn't that interesting, but just necessary, and they were told that they had to look in the center of London to find any clue.

**...**

**A/n. **

Sorry for my graphics but i'm from holland and trying to write my first fanfic in english

hope you like the story so far. for now the story is building and pretty lame. but believe me this story will become more interesting in time next chapter... harry finds snape and he gets his first glimpse of one of the avengers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Gringotts and a Whole Lot More**

Harry had been flying over the whole country looking for Snape, but he couldn't find him. The night before his birthday, he wanted to sleep somewhere else, instead of in shabby hotels. By then he was also running low on his money, so he needed to make a stop for Gringotts as he decided that it was a good idea to sleep in the Leaky Cauldron for a change. He went to Tom, the barman at the leaky cauldron and asked for a room, dinner and breakfast for the next day. After Tom showed him his room, he directly went into the shower.

When he got back into his room, he saw a tray of hot steaming food standing on the table and went eating.

Next morning Harry went down stairs for some breakfast and after that he went to Gringotts.

"Can I help you?" asked an old goblin. "Well," Harry began, "I want to visit my vault."answered Harry.

"Key!," demanded the goblin. Harry fumbled in his rucksack for his tiny key and gave the goblin his key.

"Come with me, Mister Potter," said the goblin and Harry followed him. They went into an office and the goblin motion Harry to take a seat across the desk that the goblin had vacated.

"Mister Potter," began the goblin, "You must be wondering why I brought you to my office. My name is Grayband and I am Head of inheritance. Today you have become of age and are therefore in the right to claim your name and the family faults and estates."

"I'm sorry sir,"said Harry, "But what do you mean by claiming my name and all the other stuff you just mentioned?"

"Claiming your name means that you are the Head of your family," explained Grayband, "And by that you gain power." He grabbed some parchment out of a drawer in the corner of the office and handed it to Harry.

_The power you gain will be as followed:_

_A high chairman seat at the wizengamot._

_A seat at the board of governors of hogwarts._

_Supreme wizarding status._

_**To identify yourself use the family ring**_

_A list of estates:_

_Cottage godrics hollow_

_House _Grimmauld Place london

_Castle 25% hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry_

_Mansion high and low street florida_

_Penthouse Dream state building New York_

_**Every estate had a family charm it will recognise your family ring and your name will be automatically added on the front door and be at muggle post offices if you so pleases.**_

_The vaults_

_Funding vault 256.488 Galleons_

_Potter vault 23.458.254 Galleons_

_Evans vault 804.548 Galleons_

_Black vault 22.687.598 Galleons_

_Griffyndor vault 58.574.125 Galleons _

_( due to long time closing unable to add interest)_

_Estimated interest rate for over 1000 years is 790.024.684 Galleons._

_**Note. ** This amount will be added to your account when activated._

_Treasure vault 0 Galleons_

_This vault contains no money. Only storage from the owners vaults._

When he finished the list Harry sat with wide eyes looking at the goblin.

"Do you understand what I just told you, Mister Potter?" asked Grayband. "Well I think so," said Harry, "But what is that bit about the 25% of Hogwarts and the Gryffindor vault?"

"Well," explained the goblin, "you are the heir of Griffyndor. Didn't you know that?"

"No." admitted Harry, "But what does that mean?"

"It means that you are a direct descendant of Godric Gryffindor." said Grayband, clearly annoyed. "And what's in the treasure vault?" asked Harry. "The treasure vault contains numerous items of value," replied Grayband, "Such as old books and some curious artifacts."

"When can I take a look in my vaults?"asked Harry, now excitedly. "Whenever you are ready," answered Grayband. "Well, if it's no problem to you, we could go now, Grayband," said Harry.

"Follow me Mister Potter," said Grayband.

Harry stood up and followed the small goblin out of the office into the small chamber where a cart was waiting, which would take them down to the vaults.

"Grayband?," asked Harry, "What does it mean to have a supreme wizarding status?"

"It means that you don't have go for an apparition licence for example," replied Grayband, "And you can do magic in front of muggles without having to face court, as long as you don't damage the Statute of Secrecy."

10 minutes later Harry stood in front of his family vault, waiting for Grayband to open the vault. The tiny goblin pressed his hand against the door of the vault. As if the door was made out of water, it splashed onto the ground to show mountains and mountains of gold. The vault was almost as big as the Gryffindor common room. The next vault was the Evans vault. It was not as big as the Potter vault but still it held a big amount of money in it. The Black vault was as big as the Potter vault and stuffed as full as it. Then came the Gryffindor vault.

"Mister Potter?" called the goblin, "I will need you to make a cut into your palm and press it against the door. The door will analyse the blood to see if you are the rightful heir of the vault and it will open if you are."

Harry did as he was told and the door opened to him. It was huge, to say the least. It was as least as big as the Great Hall at Hogwarts, only filled with mountains of galleons, knuts, sickles, and gold bars.

Next, they went to the treasure vault. Once in there the goblin opened the vault, and Harry stepped in to see a big room. It was stuffed with furniture, chests, bookcases, trunks and a lot of other stuff that Harry couldn't see.

"Grayband?"asked Harry, "Can I take some stuff with me?"

"Yes, Mister Potter," answered the goblin, "It is yours to take."

So Harry grabbed some interesting looking books and a trunk. He grabbed his wand and charmed them to fit in his pocket.

Once they reached the surface again, the goblin motioned Harry to follow him to his office where Harry took a seat.

"Mister Potter, do you have any questions?"asked Grayband. Harry thought for a moment and said, "Yes, is there a way that I can pay with money from my vaults in the muggle world?"

"Yes there is," said Grayband, "We have a credit card that will work everywhere in the muggle world. Would you like something like that?"

"Yes I would," said Harry, "But from what vault would that money be taken?"

"You just have to say the name of the vault to the card and it will automatically be taken from the vault," said the goblin, "If you have a moment I will go and get a card for you."

"Here you go," said Grayband a moment later, and gave Harry his credit card. "This is already set to your account at Gringotts, is there anything else?"

Once outside of Gringotts, Harry walked out of Diagon Alley to grab his stuff from his room at the Leaky Cauldron to go in to muggle London. He walked outside and wanted to go to a quiet alley to put his invisibility cloak on, and fly off with his broom. But he had barely walked 15 steps outside when he heard it.

"POTTER!"

It came from the right. Harry turned his head to see 5 men running to him, wands drawn and pointed at him. 'Damn,' he thought, 'Next time I should put on the cloak when I'm still inside.' He grabbed his wand and shot 5 disarming curses at the men. One was hit with such a force he was blown backward right through a shopping window. The others had deflected the spell and shot a variety of curses at him.

Harry quickly shot a shield up and the curses crashed on his shield, he quickly shot a stinging hex and a blasting curse at the death eaters. Both hit their targets right on. '3 down 2 to go,' Harry thought. He heard shouting behind his back and turned around to see six people running towards him.

He felt a extreme pain in his leg and turning back to the battle, shot a stunner at the death eaters. One hit its mark and now it was one on one. Harry couldn't run, his leg was bleeding from the cutting hex. His vision went blurry and he saw someone standing in front of him, dueling with the death eater. His leg gave way and he fell to the ground. The people behind him were at his side now. The person who was battling the death eater was now leaning over him, but he could only see his shadow. But the voice, he recognized the voice.

Was it... was it sna...

and Harry was out.

* * *

**A/n Tnks to Hornet394 this chapter looks a lot better now. So most of the credits go to Hornet394.**

**Right now i'm writing a new chapter and my beta is revising the chapters one and two.**


End file.
